Welcome to my world
by NekoStyle
Summary: Bienvenidos a mi mundo ! ttebayo ºwº Soy Uzaumaki Narutoo y en este fic vereis como , Con solo mi presencia, como afecto de diferente manera a mis amigos x3
1. Bienvenido al mundo de naruto !

_**Holaaa ^^ !! Este es mi primer fic :3**_

_**Tengo solo el capi 1 a ordenaa! Pero prometo ir subiendo seguido cada semana n.n**_

_**Este es algo cortito pero espero que lo disfruten :3**_

-Ohayoooo, leyentees, aki esta Naruto uzumaki para dar un poco de cañaaaaa, yeahhh ~ x3

- -.-" Naruto sabes k ¿

- no Sakura-chan k?

- no tienes remedio … u.u

- ;^; Sakura-chan no me digas eso… de-delantee de todos los le-leyentees! Dx

- Todos los que estan leyendo estas lineas saben como eres? Verdad Que Si Chics!!?

- Bueno naruto estas preparado?

- claro, desde que naci! òwo

- Hoy os presentamos

**Capitulo 1: bienvenidos al mundo de naruto!!**

- Pib, Pib ~ by caramelldansen uuuoua ~ - sonaba un despertador

Hmmm… Zzz…. Dame mas chakra kyubi quiero matar al poderoso reloj para librar a konoha de la destrucción…Zzz… - un rubio aun dormido tiró el despertador de un manotazo-

- Riiiiin riiiiin ~ you are my friend ~ - sonaba un segundo despertador –

Zzz…. Kiubyy tu eres mi amigooo, sii, ayudame contra el reloj ~ Pop ~ - otro despertador callo precipitadamente rodando al suelo-

- y asi una innumerable línea de despertadores…., después de una media hora, podía verse un suelo lleno de "despertadores "algo destrozados" solo "algo".

En una esquina de la cama del rubio aun podían verse 3 despertadores, uno apunto de salir por los aires por culpa de un rasengan y otro que seria la salvación del 3º .

- Bip ( yooshh! Es mi oportunidad, me empleare a fondo) – "dijo el despertador"

BIB BIB EL RAMEN ESTA LISTO; EL RAMEN ESTA LISTO BIB BIB!!!!!

- -.- … ._. … O.o … etto… QUE?? …RamEN…Onde? - decía un rubio confuso y soñoliento-

- Bib ( :3 se a despertadoo ¡!! Milagroo)

- BIB BIB ORA DEL DESAYUNO HORA DEL DESAYUNO BIB BIB

- =.= ~ hmm … pero que hora es… ¿? – miro uno de los dos relojes que abian sobrevivido- Uuuaaaaaaa!! Si son las 10! U.u

Sakura-chan me volverá a lanzar por los aires… o kizas solo me tire contra el suelo… o me estampe contra la pared… - naruto se empezaba a deprimir

- BIB RAMEN BIB DESYUNO BIB!

-BUENOO! Que mas daa, ahora a desayunar ramen ^^, - se levanto de la cama-

- Uooo O.O k hacen todos estos despertadores en el suelooo???

- Pib… Riiiin …. Cl..cl…cli… tu nos ass…mat…

- pero no pudieron decir nada, era demasiado tarde, naruto había cerrado la habitación.

- Sugoiii *w* que buen dia hace hoy :D! miraa! Si esta el cejas encrespadas ¡!! Oiii! Q tal ¿

- UuuoOOooO pero si es Naruto!!! Cuantoo tiempoo!! Parecee que la llama dE lA JunVEntuD TAmBn Esta DenTro DE Tiii!! – sus ojos se volvieron llamitas ardientes-

-See … lo que tu digas ¡, buenoo me esperan Sakura-chan y kakashi-senseii , me voy adiós!

- Adiós!! Ya SAbeS Naruto siEmPre Ten LlAmA dE La Juven…. uh?? Qu- que es eso que levaba naruto en el trasero??... UUOOO SEGURO QUE ES UN NUEVO ENTRENAIENTOO YO TAMBN LO HARÉ :D

- lee se fue a su casa experimentar con, según el, el nuevo entrenamieto de naruto-

-a lo lejos se encontraba neji con su prima hinata-

- Nejiiii ¡!!!!!!!!!! =OwO= Oeeeeeeee!

- u.u mejor no hacerle caso… si, tu centrate en tu alrededor… ….. Wft! Pero que lleva en el traseroo?

- ho-hola naruto-kun .///.

- Hey!!! Hintaaaa, no tengo tiempo de pararme tengo rpisaaaa, nossss vemos!!

- o… va-vale… hm? K tenia naruto detrás… .//….?

- Naruto se aproximaba al campo de entrenamiento, giro la cabeza y puedo ver la silueta de una chica, seguramente sakura-chan, pero tambn… la de… un tio,… si…el era……. HATAKE KAKASHI!!

- No…n- noo puede ser…. Ka- ka- -kakashi – a- llegado tremendamente puntuall!! El mundo va a ser destruidoo en breves seguro, no puede ser k kakashi de la noche a la mañana venga tan temprano ;^;!!! Weno, weno k no cunda el pánico debo quedarme quieto por si se cae el cielo …

- naruto se ocultó tras un árbol , pero alguien ya le esperaba-

- Hey! Na-Ru-To – silabeo un hombre de unos 20 pico años- si te crees que aun puedes engañarme es que no has aprendido nada en estos 4 años, …, MUAHAHAHA – rió perversamente el sensei- técnica de mil años de dolor!!!!!!!! :D

- Qu- ¡! Qu---¡!! No kakashiii , nooooooooooooooooo ~ x100 (xD)

Chop, chop , chop ~ :3

- Eing? Por que no sales volando? – pregunto un sensei algo confundido –

- Já….kakashi… creo k enrealidad tu no has aprendido nada de mi…, e crecido… i lo sabes… ( aparte se nota xD) , pero tambn me e vuelto mas listo…

- no me hagas reír , eso nunca pasará … - dijo una pelirosa con tono de burla mientras se aproximaba-

- ksooo Sakura-chan me as fastidiado el discursoo con poseee!!

- u.u , callate ya, y dime k tienes ahí detrás!

- :D es mi nueva y súper arma secretaaaaaaa, almohada-chan!!!! Si,si tiene una mayor flexibilidad que las almohadas normales, se adapta muy bien a mis curvas masculinas…

- de esos tienes poco..

- es de color naranja a juego con mi chaqueta, y ahora un 20% mas blandita que antes ^^, y claro lo mas importante, me proteje de tecnicas masivas de senseis pervertidos, como el k tenemos aki presente!!

- hm… se supone que me tengo que dar por aludido? – dijo kakashi-

- noo!, claro que noo sensei! Tu eres un gran ejemplo para nosotros! Ya sabess, cuando llegas tarde por que no as podido terminarte de leer tu libro icha icha, o cuando estas depre xk tu libro icha ihca no a salido aun a la venta, o cuando te pones delante de los escaparates y babeas el cristal mientras miras los libros icha icha, y por no decir k te entra un ataque sicótico cuando ves que van a estrenar una peli, no no , usted es un gran sensei ^^- dijo naruto con algo de ironia en sus palabras-

- hm….... tienes razon , no te lo voy a discutir! ^.\

- Pop – caída al mas puro estilo anime

-en fin que misión nos toca oi?

- Esoo , esooo, k hacemos!! Salvamos al mundo de la mayor catastrofe?, vencemos un biyuu?, nos vamos a otro país? Luchamos con algún akatsuki al que después derrotamos mágicamente? – dijo un naruto muy animado-

- Pues no! Hoy es algo mejor siii! Hoy salvaremos el país de la hierba de las marmotas gigantes ^.\

- tsk* no me digas k mas relleno u.u

- Pues alee no nos keda otraa…Yossssshhh!!

- el equipo numero siete se dirigía lentamente hacia la puerta de salida de la villa, en sus miradas había una mirada decidida, animosa**, llena de la llama de la juventud**!!

_**- EII ¡!! Kien a metido a gai a narrar ¬¬! Va a fastidiar el fic**_

_**- Pero que dices si yo soy gai el mas cool (HHH)**_

_**- u.u dejemoslo antes de k se motive mas , en fin gentee! Espero k les haya gustado el primer capito de welcome to my World ^^ si quieren segundo capi solo diganlo :D! pueden darme alguna critica si desean pero no sean malos que soy muy nueva en esto ;)**_

_**Espero Reviws!! :DD**_


	2. Bienvenido al mundo de Rock Lee

_**Hii ¡! Nya ~ akii vuelvoo al ataque con el segundo capi ^^**_

_**Todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen a masashi kisimoto!**_

_**Que disfruten ^^ **_

Capitulo 2: Bienvenidos al mundo de Rock lee

UuooOO- decía asombrado un chico de grandes cejas y ojos raros- que buen día hace hoy ¡!!

Derrepende oyó que a sus espaldas alguien le llamaba

-- UuuoOOooO pero si es Naruto!!! Cuantoo tiempoo!! Parecee que la llama dE lA JunVEntuD TAmBn Esta DenTro DE Tiii!! – sus ojos se volvieron llamitas ardientes-

-See… lo que tu digas ¡buenoo me esperan Sakura-chan y kakashi-senseii, me voy adiós!

- Adiós!! Ya SAbeS Naruto siEmPre Ten LlAmA dE La Juven…. uh?? Qu- que es eso que levaba naruto en el trasero??... UUOOO SEGURO QUE ES UN NUEVO ENTRENAIENTOO YO TAMBN LO HARÉ :D

-lee desapareció y lego a su casa tan rápido como pudo

Hmm… ahora que lo pienso que seria aquello que naruto llevaba? – Lee se recostó sobre su cama, se relajo, giro la cabeza y vio en una de las mesitas del cuarto un pequeño cuadrito con una foto de Naruto sakura y el , era un recuerdo muy preciado, un recuerdo inolvidable de sus vacaciones en el país de la ola.

-Flash Back-

UOO – dijo un cejudoo de traje verde- por fin hemos llegado al país de la ola ¡! Ya era horaaa!

Hm… me gustaría pasar por las aguas termales- dijo la pelirosa- dicen que son las mas visitadas por los turistas.

Ooo! Enserio? – Preguntó un rubio- Yoohss, pues, no esperemos mas, vallamos enseguida – sin esperar un segundo mas cogió a ambos y los arrastro asta el centro de la ciudad

Bien! Ya estamos, a disfrutarr ¡- dijo naruto mientras se disponía a traspasar la puerta.

-dentro de los baños termales-

- Konichiwaa! – saludo un dependiente – quieren una foto de recuerdo de su paso en el país de la ola?

- Mmm… que os parece chicos?- pregunto sakura

- por mi genial- sonrió Naruto

- CLAROOO!! – dijo LEE

Bueno chicos, no vemos luegoo- dijo sakura

¿? – miro naruto extrañado a la pelirosa para después girar la cabeza y visualizar dos puertas, en la izquierda baños para mujeres y en la derecha para hombres.

NANIIIIIIII ¡!!! – Estalló naruto en un grito seco- bueno si eso que luego nos vemos lee… yo me voy con sakura-chan!

- una venita asesina empezó a brotar en la frente de la pelirosa-

-pero serás BAKAAAAAA!

- Peroo NAArrUtto!! Como puedes osar a ir con sakura, tu eres un hombre, y debes entrar por esta, la puerta de la derecha – dijo mientras la señalaba-

- Lee… *parece que tu también has madurado* - dijo sakura mientras lo miraba

- asi k buenoo Naruto!! K luego nos vemos ya me voy yoo con Sakura-chan!!- dijo lee todo convencido-

- si, si naruto lee se …viene… con………… mi-go…….. – sakura se dio cuenta- PERO SERAASS USURATONKASHIIIII , COMO PRETENDES , YOO QUE HABIA PENSADOOO QUE ALGO HABIAS CAMBIADOO!!!! – y de un golpe sakura lo mando al otro baño- Jum! Eso para que te lo pienses la próxima vez – y se fue –

- Naruto que había presenciado toda la escena se encontraba tirado en el suelo de susto, si no hubiera tenido esa suertee capaz el estaría en estos momentos en el lugar de Lee, ayudado de la pared se fue levantando, abrió la puerta y desapareció-

- dentro de las aguas-

- Que fuertee se ha hecho Sakura-chan no crees naruto? – decía lee con un brillito en su mirada

- Eh? Sakura? Si.. Tienes razón, tan fuerte que incluso me da miedo – bromeó- sigues coladito por Sakura no??

- PueSS CLarOO!! – afirmo con gran entusiasmo el cejudo- y hAree todoo lo que sea por conseguir su amor!

- Enserio ¿ - dijo el rubio mientras marinaba algo en su maliciosamente

- Sii, Sii!! ENSERIO!- dijo muy animado

- ok, vamos ha jugar a una cosa, kien aguante mas debajo del agua es quien se quedara con sakura- dijo naruto con una sonrisa zorruna-

- UOO!!! Que gran ideaa Naruto!

- bien a la de tres! Ichi , ni , SAN ¡!

- ambos llenaron sus pulmones con todo el aire posible y se zambulleron, mientras tanto en los baños femeninos-

- Ainss… que a gusto se esta sin esos dos- suspiro-

- 10 min después-

- Aaah ¡ - salio un rubio medio asfixiado- Kyaa , me estoy mareando ~ despacito naruto se fue acercando a borde de los baños decidido a salir pero calló en la cuenta de algo, su amigo el cejas encrespada no había salido aun! – Peroo este tío es de nuestro planetA?? – Dijo naruto más asombrado de lo normal- en fin, no le voy a quitar la ilusión al pobre, si quiere conseguir un record no se lo fastidiare! Asi que… yo me salgo de aki.- naruto salio con dificultad, se puso una toalla alrededor de la cintura y volvió a los vestuarios donde se coloco sus boxers naranjas ( no podía faltar el naranja ni en ropa interior xD) y una bata blanca, al salir de los vestuarios se encontró con sakura, que al parecer también iba a refrescarse a la cafetería del local, mientras caminaban naruto la miraba , ella también llevaba una bata, pero esta era de un tono rosa algo mas clarito que su pelo-

- Si supieras cuanto te ama Lee – dijo en un susurro

- Eh? Naruto dijiste algo?- pregunto la pelirosa

- no, nada nadaa – dijo naruto desinteresadamente.

- Por cierto.. Que a sido de Lee? No andaba con tigo?

- OH!! MY GOD! – grito Naruto- lo e dejado en los baños termales y no lo e vuelto a ver! No creo k este cejas encrespadas sea tan idiota como para aguantar la respiración mas tiempo mientras no estoy no?...-dijo naruto - _lo lógico seria hacer trampa ya que no estoy mirando - _pensaba

- QUE ME DICES LO HAS DEJADO SOLO? Pero como se te ocurre ¡! – dijo mientras agarro a naruto y como si fuera un papelito lo llevo asta los baños. Dentro no se veía ni un alma, nadie, ni una bola de paja estilo lejano oeste pasaba siquiera, pero dentro de los baños se podían apreciar unas burbujitas que salían desde el fondo, quizás, solo quizás, un idiota seguía aguantando la respiración desde que cierto rubio se fue, y de eso ya habian pasado otros 10 min.

- 20 minutos debajo del agua!!! Que aguante tiene este chico- naruto miraba hacia donde se pensaba que podía estar Lee mientras hacia un gesto de satisfacción-

NO HAY DUDAAA TU GANASSSSS!! – grito naruto

- de pronto algo emergió dentro del agua, estaba arrugado, rojo y acalorado, pero eso no le importaba lo mas mínimo, había ganado y lo mejor de todo , por sakura.

- naruto lo ayudo a salir y a incorporarse, sakura preocupada se acerco haber k tal estaba, pero se dio cuenta de algo muuuy importante-

- …..- ……. Se- serás Bastardoooo!!!!!! TAPATE CON ALGOOOOOO!!!!!!- dijo mientras de un puñetazo lo volvió a mandar al fondo de las aguas termales. La preocupación de sakura había desaparecido totalmente-

*Fin del Flash Back*

- que recuerdos! – Lee se levanto de un salto-

- espero que les valla mejor de lo que espero contra las marmotas gigantes- Lee bajo la cabeza- esto no va a ser tan facil como otras veces chicos…

_**Ñahahaha!!! Lo dejo con la intriga ~ xD**_

_**Espero que no se le quede corto! Como ya e dico ire actualizando cada semanita ^^ , prometo no faltar :P**_

_**Por cierto algunas aclaraciones para ANBU-INU **_

_**Los cuatro primeros capitulos son sobre cosas graciosas que les pasa a algunos personajes con naruto , tienen un poco de relacion con el primero, apartir del capitulo 5 ya empieza la verdadera historia con Naruto con prota :D! espero habertelo aclarado un poco mas ;D **_

**Gracias por los reviews! **

**Bye,bye**


	3. Bienvenido al mundo de Neji

**Konichiwaa! Una semana mas aki esta Naomi-chan ( y si, pueden llamarme asi xD) con la contii ^^ especial gracias a AMBU-INU y martikimitachi por ser los primeros lectores :D**

**Aclaraciones: hay un momento en que pongo (n/a) significa nota de la autora ^^ ) por si a alguien le suena raro **

**Y no mucho mas! Que lo disfuetren òwo**

Capitulo 3 : Bienvenidos al mundo de Nejii

Era una mañana trankila en la hoja, y un chico de pelo largo castaño, y de ojos claros daba un paseo mientras admiraba las nubes.

- Hmm…. Que buen día.., que paz – decía

Pero algo iba a tornar para mal su maravillosos día.

-Oii Nejii – Dijo un rubio

- Oh no…. , es….. Naruto… - dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza y se apoyaba en la pared con una de las manos.

-Bueno que debo irme, me esperan kakashi y Sakura-chan!- dijo animado naruto.

- OH! – los ojos de Neji se abrieron -*iner* _TOMA! ESTE YA NO VA A MOLESTAR ¡! GRACIAS DIOS! GRAICASS KAMI-SAMAA! – _por primeravez se vio como de los ojos de Neji brotaban unas cataratas de lagrimas acausa de la emoción… ¿seria que Rock Lee y su sensei se lo estaban pegando? Quien sabe.

Por dentro Neji mostraba pura ilusión mas por fuera le duraron poco las cataratas por que volvió a tornar su cara seria, como las de costumbre.

- Vale Naruto nos vemos mas tarde - *iner* _O MEJOR DENTRO DE UNOS AÑOS ¿QUË TE PARECE LA IDEA? – _Pensaba Neji para simismo- Me pregunto a donde podría ir hoy… - decía el castaño.

Caminando, caminando fue a parar a una de las tiendas donde vendían el famoso libro Icha Icha Paradise.

-Hmmm…. ¿Será este el libro del que me ha hablado Naruto que tanto le gusta al Sensei-Hatake Kakashi?

Neji entró intrigado a la tienda, Naruto nunca le había hablado sobre el contenido del libro, por ello seguía en la inocencia.

- Perdone, ¿ podría darme uno de los últimos ejemplares Icha Icha?

-Oh! Claro, claro- dijo el dependiente.

No hay duda de que el libro era para +18 pero ni el dependiente conocía a Neji, ni Neji al dependiente, Neji ignoraba que el libro fuera algo *cof* *cof* , y el dependiente ignoraba que Neji tenía 17 años y no 18 como el se pensaba.

-Que lo disfrute- dijo el hombre de unos 50 años, le mostró una sonrisilla malévola y le guiño un ojo al mas puro estilo de viejo verde. (n/a : xDD)

Neji sintió como un escalofrío de horror, asco, recorría su cuerpo hasta su garganta.

Intentado olvidar aquella imagen que el dependiente le había mostrado fue al parque para empezar a leer el libro.

Se sentó, sacó el libro de la bolsa y miró la portada.

- " El paraíso Icha Icha" – Leyó

Abrió la primera página – ilustrado y echo por…. _El maestro Jiraiya_…

Neji empezó a Leerlo, la gente que pasaba a su alrededor se le quedaba mirando, pero Neji no tenía ni idea de porque asi que paso de ellos, en pocos minutos acabo un capitulo. En realidad el libro no estaba mal, trataba de un amor imposible, un tío que conoce a una tía, pero a esta tía le gusta otro tío y al tío le gusta la tía del primer tío pero a la tía del primer tío le mola su primo, simple. Siguió un capitulo mas, pero las cosas empezaron a tornarse algo verdes…. , las mejillas de Neji comenzaron a coger un tono rosado apenas admirable para las personas que pasaban por ahí, pero a medida que seguía la lectura su temperatura subía, estaba al rojo vivo, lleno de furia por lo que estaba leyendo cogió libro y lo tiro en el primer basurero que vio. Que casualidad que justo cerca de allí se encontraba Ero-senin , Jiraiya el pervertidoo! , este se agachó y cogió el libro.

- En verdad , los jóvenes no saben apreciar la buena lectura – se dijo a si mismo.

Neji recorrió toda konoha en busca de Naruto para echarle la bronca de lo que le había pasado por su culpa, pero fue en bano pues no lo encontró por ningún lado, no estaba ni en su casa, ni entrenando, ni en el puesto de ramen. A falta de lugares se fue a uno de los hoteles de Konoha.

-Byakugan ¡! – dijo el castaño. Y empezó a mirar puerta por puerta.

En la primera planta solo estaban los abuelitos para que no necesitaran de subir escaleras y lo tuvieran mucho mas fácil. En la segunda planta estaban las familias niños jugando, madres descansando , padres viendo la Tele. Y por ultimo en la tercera planta se encontraban estudiantes, oficinistas etc.… Entonces vio salir a un rubio de la ducha, estaba de espaldas pero sin duda era Naruto, o eso era lo que Neji creía.

Abrió la puerta sin dudarlo un segundo, y hombre de unos 40 y pico años se giró , por su aspecto de su cara parecía mucho mayor ya que se podían apreciar grandes arrugas en la frente y en la boca y patas de gallo, pero físicamente parecía conservarse bien.

Neji se quedó helado, no sentía vergüenza, no, de eso ya se encargaba Rock Lee , Naruto , o el mismo Gai. Sin mucho mas pidió disculpas y desapareció en una bola de humo.

- Ains… mira en que líos me meto… si no es con uno es con otro… en verdad… no tengo ningún día en paz – suspiraba- que suerte tiene shikamaru, ese bakka se pasa el día durmiendo y mirando las nubes..

Mientras en otro lado de Konoha.

- ACHIIIUUSS! – dijo un moreno con una coleta y de mirada adormecida- parece que alguien esta ablando de mi… u.u que problemático – replico , y si darle mucha importancia siguió admirando las nubecillas.

- Alomejor Tsunade-sama sabe donde se encuentra Naruto - y sin pensarlo dos veces fue hacia la oficina de la hokague.

*toc,toc*

- ¿? Si, adelante – dijo Tsunade

- Etto… me gustaría saber si usted sabe donde reencuentra Naruto, por que lo llevo buscando durante todo el día pero no lo encuentro….- decía Neji

Oh… - intento hablar Tsunade, pero algo en su garganta se lo impedía- Naruto… si, el… él esta en un misión…. – decía mientras su voz se debilitaba.

Bueno entonces avíseme en cuanto vuelvan ¿vale?- respondió el castaño

_- Quien sabe cuando volverán… quien sabe si volverán…_dijo Tsunade casi en un susurro, pero totalmente audible para Neji.

- ¿Tsunade-sama que le preocupa? Se la ve algo triste….

- si.. Neji , no puedo evitarlo, Naruto…. Naruto está en una misión algo peligrosa para mi gusto, al chiquillo le hace ilusión y se que tiene ya 16 años pero …. No lo quiero perder, siento como si hubiera sido un hijo para mi, el pobre ha crecido sin amigos, sin familia… solo conocía el dolor , el sufrimiento, la desesperación… ahora que ha crecido ha podido olvidarlo o almenos guardarlo como un triste recuerdo en su corazón… Si,.. se que Naruto es muy alegre, y lo es porque vive la vida al máximo, siente que junto a sus seres queridos es capaz de todo pero…. No tiene ni idea…

- … - Neji la escuchaba atentamente.

- Ese maldito Kyubi… , ese maldito sello… Esas dos cosas han sido las culpables de que Naruto creciera siendo un mounstro y para los ojos ciegos de la gente , para personas insensibles… no ha sido mas que algo que deben de evitar… de _destruirlo_ – esta ultima palabra se deshizo en los labios de Tsunade…sintió como dentro de ella algo se rompía, y le dolía mucho… .

- Es el miedo de los insensatos! El miedoo…por ciertoo Neji esto no te lo tomes como a broma, pero Naruto tiene una misión … luchar contra las marmotas gigantes …

Neji la miro aturdido

-Si… no piense que te vacilo, no es una broma… puedo asegurarte de que todo se puede complicar…

**Wiii ~ aki de nuevo! xD**

**Parece que cada vez se pone mas interesante no?**

**La trama aumetará en el capitulo 5 **

**Asi k esperen xD que aun falta el 4 ^^**

**Y pido disculpas, creo k me e retrasado en subir, **

**Gomene he estado liada, ya saben.. trabajos, exámenes **

**Valla vida! xD**


	4. Bienvenido al mundo de Hinata

Ohayoooo, si aki estoy no he muertoo , no! Pero esta claro que podéis matarme, si, me lo merezco, eh dejado a medias el fic , me odio por ello ToT ¡! Quieroo agradecer a mi nee-chan ¡! Que me insistió en k lo siguiera, y k este cap no estaría aki hoy, si no fuera por ella y por los bollicao òwo xDD!

Aclaraciones

- blablabla… ( cuando habla un pj)

- * blabla ..* ( lo que piensa un pj) con las estrellitas estas "*"

Sin la ralla " – " descripción y narración ^^

n/a ; significa nota de la autoraa! Cuando quiero hacer alguna aclaracion de alguna palabra rara que me halla inventado xD

Bueno simplemente disfruten del cap ^^

Capitulo 4 : Bienvenidos al mundo de Hinata.

Era una mañana tranquila en la Hoja…. Bueno, no tan tranquila para Hinata. La pobre chica llegaba tarde a una misión, la noche anterior se encontraba tan casada que se le olvido poner el despertador.

- Kyaaa! Tengo que ordenar esto… y estoo, Ahh! Y-y el desayuno, no puedo ir a la misión sin el desayuno!.

Hinata buscó la leche, unos cereales, y preparó unas tostadas en pocos segundos.

-Ksoo… - se empezó a poner nerviosa.

- Ok.. tengo 4 minutos para llegar al otro lado de la villa.

Hinata salió corriendo por la ventana. Corría y corría por los tejados hasta que divisó a su primo que caminaba tranquilamente.

-*Ni-san*…- Hinata recordó que debía darle un papel importante departe de Tsunade. Bajo rápidamente hasta quedar a la altura de Neji.

- Ni- san … toma- Hinata le ofreció el papel con una agradable sonrisa – es departe de la hokague .

La peliazul se sentía algo nerviosa e inquieta, ahora solo le quedaban 2 minutos para cruzar la mitad de su trayecto. Pero algo la iba a retrasar aun más.

-Oeee Neji – dijo un rubio

-* pero si es… na-naruto-kun* - Hinata lo miraba de arriba abajo.

- ko-konichi wa naruto-kun- decía mientras sus mejillas cambiaban a un toco rosaceo.

- Gomen, debo irme kakashi y sakura-chan me esperan – dijo mientras se despedía con una sonrisa, la misma sonrisa de baka, pero que quedaba tan kawaiiosa en la cara de naruto, y que provocó que Hinata no pudiera evitar sonrojarse más.

-* ./. Oh! K llevara naturo atrás?…* - pensó Hinata durante un momento

Entonces Hinata reaccionó, Llegaba tarde, apenas le quedaba solo 1 minuto, salio corriendo, pero mas rápido que la primera vez, corría y corría, esquivando personas, atravesando arbustos, ya solo le quedaba atravesar un parque, asi que para correr de manera mas libre decidió saltar de árbol en árbol, pero en medio del camino apareció una sombra, Hinata no podía parar, no tenia en que agarrarse para frenar, asi k sin mas remedio quedo estampada con lo que parecía ser una sombra.

-Hinataa! Estas bien? – le dijo un castaño de colmillos afilados

- o…etto… *esa voz*… auch! – Hinata se llevo la mano a la cabeza, se había echo un gran chichón.

- Oe, Hinataa que haces tu por aquí?

-…hm… - Hinata levantó la mirada- oh! Kibaa, akamaruu!

- guau! – ladro akamaru

Hinata recordó que aun tenia una misión, se levanto rápidamente, pero antes de ponerse a correr…

- oyee ..kiba.. que haces aquí? – pregunto extrañada Hinata. Kiba estaba en su equipo y por lo tanto también participaría en la misión , la peliazul se preguntaba por que estaba enfrente de ella y no en la puerta de konoha.

-… … eeh? Como que que hago aquí? – pregunto kiba sin entender a lo que se refería

- e..etto.. no teníamos una misión hoy…..?..

Se hizo el silencio

-Ahhh! Sii, la misión, la misión… - recordó kiba

Hinata suspiro, se sentía mas relajada ahora que lo recordaba

- pues resulta! que la han suspendido..

- NANII?, etto… quieroo decir… y eso..?- pregunto Hinata, aun no podía creer k ese viaje lo había echo para nada.

- si, si Kurenai-sensei nos dijo que ya no eran necesarios nuestros servicios en el país del viento y me dijo …. Me dijo… que te .. avisara … jajajajaj .. gomene …– una gota caía por la frente de kiba al ver que lo había olvidado.

- *inner: malditoo kibaaa! Tu pequeño cerebro podría haber echo un esfuerzo por recordar algo como esto temee! ¬¬ * - pensaba - … no-no pasa nada kiba-kun – decía Hinata comprensiva

- Bueno nos vemos- dijo kiba mientras montaba en Akamaruu – disfruta de tu día libre!

- mi día libre… - repitió Hinata

Caminado por las calles de konoha un peliazul no tenia ni idea de que hacer en su día libre.

-Ains… me pregunto k podría hacer hoy… a lo mejor podría quedar con ten-ten…- pero esa idea era desechada ya que Hinata recordó que estaba ocupada en una misión. – tal vez sakura-chan…- pero tampoco, sakura estaba muy ocupada siguiendo los entrenamientos de tsunade-sama y no podía relajarse ni un momento.

Hinata se paseó por el centro de konoha hasta llegar a una plaza. En ella había una gran fuente de agua, un pequeño lugar para que los ancianitos que aun se creían jóvenes entrenasen y un parque. En uno de los bancos del parque diviso a Neji que parecía estar leyendo un extraño libro rojo. Hinata no tenia mucho que hacer, y no era para nada una cotilla, pero se sentía aburrida, y si el libro k leía su primo era divertido tal vez ella también se lo podía comprar, para matar el rato.

- Byakugan ¡! – activo la técnica. Unas pequeñas venas aparecieron alrededor de sus ojos – veamos..-

Pudo divisar a su hermano, y ver como terminaba, al parecer, el primer capitulo, su cara era de satisfacción, tal vez, solo tal vez, el libro no era tan malo. Hinata iba a deshacerse del byakugan cunado vio un notable cambio en las fracciones de la cara de Neji, sus ojos se abrieron por completo, y sus mejillas.. empezaron a sonrojarse.

- ni-san… - Hinata se sorprendió , nunca había visto a su primo tan colorado, y estaba claro que vergüenza no era, no habian motivos.

Siguió observando y vio como el sonrojo se convirtió en furia, su primo se levanto y tiro el libro la papelera más cercana.

- demo… ni-san, aunque el libro sea tan malo , no lo debes tratar asi – susurraba Hinata para si misma, y deshizo el byakugan-

-ains… supongo k me olvidare de leer por hoy… - suspiraba Hinata.

Hinata siguió andando hasta llegar a una esquina muy familiar. Se paró y miró cada detalle con sus ojos whiple (n/a : esto significa white and purpure, que es blanco y morado , vamos un color lila, o moradin clarito xD) era un lugar apartado, muy apartado, era un gran rectángulo rodeado por matorrales, arbustos, y pequeños árboles. En un lateral había un gran asiento de piedra, una piedra de un blanco como la leche, pero a causa del tiempo se veía algo desgastada , sin embargo , aun con el paso de los años se podía apreciar su resplandor. Hinata deslizó su mano por el banco de piedra, recordando lo que paso allí una vez, se sentó en el y miró hacia el cielo.

*flash back*

- Ains… por que tendrán que quedar shino-kun y kiba-kun siempre detrás de este parque ? , es demasiado grande y no tengo otro modo de atravesarlo… - decía una peliazul cabizbaja

Hinata empezó a correr, pero una voz familiar la freno de sopetón.

- Nya~ ´ttebayo – suspiraba un rubio.

- Esa voz… ¡Pero si es Na- Naruto-kun! – dijo Hinata toda sorprendida, rápidamente adoptó una posición en la que naruto no pudiera verla, ya en su puesto se quedó parada y lo empezó a mirar por el rabillo del ojo. Enseguida pudo apreciar la silueta de naruto, su chándal de color negro y naranja, y como no, ese pelo rubio k resplandecía con los rayos de sol. Hinata se quedo mirándolo durante unos segundos asta que sintió como naruto giró su cabeza en dirección a ella, enseguida esta empezó a andar para que pareciera que recién pasaba por esos lugares, ¿sería que le abría descubierto? No, no podía ser , de ningún modo , con solo pensar que naruto la vio espiándole las mejillas de Hinata se ponían totalmente coloradas. Entonces, disimuladamente y despacito se fue dando la vuelta, pero cuando miro hacia donde se supone que debía de estar el rubio no encontró nada. Nerviosa miro por todos lados y no.. no lo encontró, decepcionada siguió andando para encontrarse con shino y kiba. Pero de pronto apareció una bola de humo frente a ella, era…

- NA – NARUTO-KUN! … na- naru-narto… ru-ruto… na..to.. – Hinata cayó al suelo del susto, no paraba de decir nombres sin sentido.

- Oeee, Hinataaaa! Despierta- naruto la ayudo a levantarse.

-hmm… - Hinata vio que quien tenia en frente era el mismo naruto.

- Uff, menos mal que esta bien , Hinata , perdona si te asuste ´ttebayo, pero antes cuando estaba sentado creí verte y …

- *Que? Me vio?… ahora se pensara que soy una sicópata acosadora… TOT* - pensaba Hinata

- pero al parecer no eras tu si no un neko´ttebayo – dijo naruto mostrando una sonrisa.

- uff.. – suspiro Hinata

- ehm? .. estas bien? Hinata

- ee!..si..si.. no es nada naruto-kun… , etto… eemm… que haces por aquí..? – pregunto Hinata titubeando

- ah.. pues he quedado con alguien! Je ^w^ - volvía a sonreír naruto

- quedado?… has quedado.. con- con alguien?- Hinata no lo podía creer, quien seria la afortunada?

- sii con kiba y shino! Detrás del parquee y creo k ya llego tarde – decía naruto mientras una gota caía por su frente.

- nani…? que-quedaste con ellos? - * como le digo que yo también?* - Hinata se ponía nerviosa.

- eh? Pasa algo?

- hai.. esk.. etto.. yo también e que..quedado con ellos.. – decía entrecortadamente

- a si? SUGOIII – le dio unas palmadas en la espalda - pues vamos , no perdamos tiempoo!

- haii … tienes razón – Hinata sonrió

Ya por la tarde se podía ver como el sol se ocultaba y dejaba tras de si un cielo de un azul oscuro, pero que con la puesta de sol no era un único color, también había un color morado, rosaceo, anaranjado…. El aire soplaba , las ramas de los cerezos se movían, su hojas volaban libres sin rumbo alguno, y en medio de aquella bella escena se encontraban ellos: kiba, shino, naruto y Hinata que habian terminado de disfrutar de un delicioso picnic de primavera.

*fin del flash back*

Naruto… – Hinata seguía mirando al cielo - … ese día, ese recuerdo, todos esos momentos, esas emociones, todo, lo guardo en lo mas profundo de mi corazón… Suerte con la misión ^^ .

Ñaaa se terminooooo!

Bueno, buenoo, que conste que hoy el fic es mas larguito ¡

Y prometo subir mas seguido , enserioo ^^

Como habéis visto hinata tiene iner sii xD

Acepto cualquier critica constructiva ( no insultos ni nada por el estilo)

También cartas bomba, y shinigami-shops xDD!

Cada vez que dejas un review , kakashi puede comprar un libro icha icha n.\\


End file.
